Reencuentro
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Un reencuentro muy esperado por ambos, un reencuentro hecho realidad en el hay tristeza, consuelos y felicidad. Sentimientos descubiertos y declarados que serán correspondidos y una linda noche que ninguno podrá olvidar. Este fic es yaoi si no les gusta el género no lo lean, también contiene spoiler, lemon y shota. Pareja: Alibaba x Aladdin


**Bueno traigo un nuevo fic de este anime que me encanta y me va encantando cada vez más y más *w***

**Dedicado especialmente a: Samantha Rivas, espero te guste w**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Este one short está inspirado en el capítulo 20 de la segunda temporada así que contiene spoiler lo advierto y lo vuelvo a advertir.**

**-Cambie algunos que otros diálogos en el transcurso del fic, pero la parte del lemon es toda idea de mi sensualosa y pervertida mente.**

**-Este fic tiene lemon y shota (por la edad de Aladdin) no sé si quedo bien pero si no les gusta no lo lean :DD**

**-Creo que son todas las aclaraciones.**

**Sin más les dejo el one short espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Aladdin estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el general de las fuerzas Fanalis cuando una misteriosa sombra lo detuvo con su espada negra, protegiendo al pequeño peli azul, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la guerra ese era nada menos que Alibaba-kun, Aladdin quedo sorprendido y a la vez muy feliz al ver a su amigo rubio de nuevo.

-A….- dijo Aladdin aun en shock al ver su compañero defendiéndolo de lo que sería un fatal ataque por parte de Muu, el general de los Fanalis –Alibaba-kun- dijo Aladdin abrazando al rubio fuertemente.

-Aladdin- dijo Alibaba correspondiendo el abrazo del pequeño peli azul.

-Te extrañe mucho Alibaba-kun- dijo Aladdin ocultando su pequeño rostro en el pecho del rubio poniéndose en puntillas con sus pies, por la diferencia notable de altura entre ambos.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Aladdin- dijo Alibaba acariciando la cabeza del pequeño peli azul.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- pregunto Titus sorprendido de ver el poder que pudo detener ese ataque -Elimino el círculo mágico del contenedor metálico del enemigo- dijo aun sorprendido.

-Nos salvamos- dijo Sphintus suspirando tranquilo al igual que todos los demás magos.

-¡Nii-san!- dijo Muron corriendo hacia su hermano mayor Muu.

-Lo siento por interrumpir- dijo Muu viendo a Alibaba molesto- ¿Alibaba puede usar un contenedor metálico?- pregunto mientras su hermana se acercaba a él para ayudarle.

-Idiota ¿sabes lo que has hecho?- dijo Muron viendo seriamente a Alibaba- Un forastero como tú se convirtió en el enemigo del imperio de Reim- dijo molesta levantándose y viendo con furia a Alibaba, Aladdin miraba triste a Alibaba no quería que el rubio tuviera problemas gracias a él. Alibaba bajo su mirada ocultándola debajo de su flequillo.

-Es posible, pero no permitiré que dañen a Aladdin- dijo Alibaba levantando un poco la vez, mientras Aladdin lo miraba aun triste- Porque él es la importante persona que estaba buscando- alzo más la voz, Aladdin lo miraba sorprendido con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras del rubio- Así que lo siento- dijo mirando fijamente a los Fanalis.

-Alibaba-kun- dijo Aladdin con un pequeño sonrojo y sonriendo por dentro por las palabras dichas por el rubio, lo hacían sentir bien. Los Fanalis presentes lo miraban mal pero todos estaban agotados y lo sabían algunos no podrían levantarse.

-Retrocedan todos- dijo Sherezade caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Q…qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- dijo Titus muy sorprendido viendo a la pequeña rubia enfrente de ellos.

-Sherezade-sama- dijeron los Fanalis viendo a la rubia, algunos arrodillándose y otros la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad eres Sherezade-san?- pregunto Aladdin viendo a la rubia enfrente de ellos, al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza en un gesto tierno, esto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio más alto quien sonrió al ver a Aladdin. Aladdin notaba algo extraño en ella pero no sabía que era.

~Tan tierno como siempre~ pensó Alibaba aun viendo a Aladdin y después vio a la rubia delante de ellos.

-¿Pero qué dices Aladdin?- dijo Titus sorprendido por la pregunta del pequeño.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres el magi de Magnostadt, Aladdin?- pregunto la rubia viendo seriamente al pequeño peli azul.

-No es así- dijo Aladdin viendo igualmente a la rubia- Pero me gustaría que no siguieran atacando este país- dijo Aladdin serio explicando todas las cosa que han pasado en el país brevemente- Así que te lo pido- dijo viendo suplicante a la rubia.

-Retira las tropas Muu- dijo Sherezade ordenando a Muu- Es posible que Aladdin haya tenido la misma visión que Yunan- dijo seria y preocupada. Muu la miraba sorprendido y preocupado.- Hay soldados heridos vuelvan a los barcos- dijo en una orden- Alibaba, Aladdin y Titus ¿les importaría hablar conmigo?- pregunto la rubia.

Todos los soldados del imperio de Reim regresaron a los barcos y los magos regresaron a la cuidad de Magnostadt. Estaban los cuatro chicos sentados en un barco pequeño en medio del mar, Alibaba y Aladdin estaban sentados a la par y Sherezade y Titus enfrente de ellos. Todos pensaron que Sherezade iba a tomar a los tres chicos como prisioneros pero era todo lo contrario ella solo quería hablar nada más. Los magos de Magnostadt miraban desde la orilla mirando por si hacían algún movimiento extraño.

-Aladdin, Titus…. ¿estarán bien?- dijo Sphintus viendo preocupado al pequeño barco donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¡Pero que sorpresa me diste Alibaba-kun!, ¡Mira que aparecer de repente!- dijo Aladdin con una sonrisa viendo al rubio.

-¡No el sorprendido soy yo!, ¡Empezaste a pelear… y de repente Muu se puso a brillar de color plata!- dijo Alibaba sonriendo a Aladdin, los dos ignoraban a Titus y Sherezade -¡Me lleve un susto tremendo cuando lo cuando lo vi atravesando el campo de batalla hasta allá!- dijo el rubio emocionado y preocupado viendo al peli azul con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado Alibaba-kun?- pregunto Aladdin confundido ladeando la cabeza.

-Por ti idiota- dijo Alibaba desviando un poco la mirada de Aladdin- Ya que eres muy importante para mí, Aladdin- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco más a Aladdin.

-Gracias Alibaba-kun- dijo Aladdin en tono bajito viendo hacia otro lado pero el mayor lo escucho.

-¿Eh? Aladdin…. Has crecido ¿no?- dijo Alibaba examinando al pequeño con la mirada. Aladdin se paró emocionado pues era cierto pudo haber crecido unos pocos centímetros desde que no se veían. –Antes eras así de enano- dijo poniendo su mano cerca de su cabeza midiendo a Aladdin con una sonrisa- pero en casi nada, te has hecho como más alto y estirado- dijo haciendo una comparación de la estatura Aladdin con las manos.

-Bueno en un año, cambian muchas cosas- dijo Aladdin poniéndose de puntillas con sus pies haciendo trampa la verdad casi no había crecido pero quería que Alibaba viera que cambio un poco, Aladdin miraba a Alibaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Y tu Alibaba-kun…-dijo Aladdin viendo aun a Alibaba con un sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo a Alibaba haciendo poses para que el pequeño encontrara algo diferente en él, siendo observado detenidamente por el peli azul.-¡No has cambiado nada!- dijo alegremente y con un sonrojo más notorio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que eh cambiado! Soy más elegante, más maduro, tengo más presencia….- dijo Alibaba reclamándole al pequeño para que notara sus cambios mientras el peli azul solo sonreía y lo observaba sonrojado aun.

-P…por f….favor Aladdin- dijo Titus viendo la actitud infantil de ambos frente a la sacerdotisa Sherezade-sama- ¿Qué pasa con él? Sherezade-sama esta….- dijo Titus nervioso viendo a Sherezade y ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Vamos mírame bien! ¡Piénsalo y veras que he crecido!- dijo Alibaba fastidiado por Aladdin que no le miraba nada diferente. -¡Vamos busca los cambios!- dijo armando un berrinche y fingiendo molestia hacia el pequeño.

-Eh…. ¿te ha crecido el pelo?- dijo Aladdin moviendo sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante y moviéndose hacia un lado a otro. -¡No sé!- dijo viéndolo fijamente aun con el sonrojo, Alibaba se molestó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al pequeño.

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿verdad?- dijo Alibaba jalando las mejillas de Aladdin pero lo hacía suave.

Sherezade-sama sonreía felizmente sorprendiendo a Titus ya que los otros dos estaban distraídos en su mundo. Luego de un rato empezaron a hablar de todo lo que pasaron ese último año que no pasaron juntos. Sherezade-sama les conto la verdad sobre ella y le pregunto a Aladdin sobre lo que el país de Magnostadt escondía, el respondió cada pregunta que le hacia la rubia. Sherezade-sama finalmente le pregunto si sabía del escenario trágico, Aladdin le dijo que si y le explico todo. Alibaba no se sentía bien porque Aladdin le ocultaba tal verdad no era justo, ¿Qué paso con la confianza que se tenían?, Alibaba estaba muy dolido y eso se notaba.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo cuentas?- dijo Sherezade-sama tranquila.

-Si. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero siempre he pensado que tenía que hacer algo- dijo Aladdin algo feliz y más tranquilo después de contárselo a alguien. Alibaba que estaba parado enfrente de él no le agrado que le ocultara por tanto tiempo eso le dolía y Aladdin lo sabría.-Siempre sueño con ello- dijo Aladdin recordando que dormía a la par de Alibaba en la misma cama. La verdad si sufría bastante pero no quería preocupar a nadie.-Pero es la historia de otro mundo que solo yo había podido ver, así que no quería preocupar a los demás- dijo con una sonrisa pero se notaba su tristeza.

-¿Así que de eso se trataba?- dijo Alibaba con la mirada baja- Si lo que dices es cierto….Aladdin estás diciendo cosas que no entiendo- dijo acercándose al menor con una mirada fría y dolida.

-¿eh? Si, perdona….Dije cosas muy raras- dijo Aladdin viendo a Alibaba confundido por la mirada de este y bajando la mirada se sentía nervioso con la mirada que le lanzaba Alibaba en ese momento.

-No es eso- grito Alibaba sujetando a Aladdin por los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos, además estaban muy cerca, sorprendiendo al más pequeño - ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?- dijo Alibaba con un tono dolido y apretando el agarre de los hombros del pequeño.- ¿No dices que siempre has estado pensando en eso?, ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que no sufriese solo, que ya pensaríamos algo juntos?- dijo Alibaba con sus manos temblando en los hombros de Aladdin sorprendiendo más al peli azul- ¡Me lo dijiste en Balbadd!, ¿Acaso no confías en mi Aladdin?- dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Sí, es verdad, pero….- dijo Aladdin agarrándose su cabeza jalándose un poco el cabello frustrado.-Es que nací siendo un Magi… precisamente para eso, no es que no confié en ti Alibaba-kun- dijo sujetándose más fuerte el pelo, Alibaba lo observaba molesto porque le recordó a él en ese tiempo cuando dudaba y Aladdin le ayudo. Alibaba le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que recapacitara.

-¡No importa, idiota!, ¡No importa lo incomprensible que sea!, ¡No importa lo peligroso que sea!, ¡No importa que solo te incumba a ti!, ¡No tienes por qué sufrir así!, ¡SUFRIRE CONTIGO Y PENSAREMOS LA SOLUCIÓN JUNTOS!- dijo gritando la última parte sorprendiendo a Aladdin por cada palabra dicha- Igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo tantas veces…. ¡No es así Aladdin!- dijo respirando tranquilo realmente le había ayudado liberar todo eso, miraba fijamente los movimientos de aquel pequeño peli azul.

Aladdin conmocionado por las palabras de Alibaba, miraba hacia abajo tapando su rostro con su flequillo para ocultar su fuerte sonrojo hasta las orejas de los tres presentes, Alibaba por su parte había cometido su cometido animar y sonrojar al pequeño haciéndolo ver tan tierno y adorable como siempre sonreía muy felizmente pero solo en su mente. Alibaba le ofreció la mano a Aladdin para un apretón pero no solo sería eso lo levanto y lo abrazo protectoramente, mientras Sherezade-sama y Titus sonrían al ver a esos dos tan juntos.

-Sí, ¡Gracias Alibaba-kun!- dijo Aladdin abrazando la espalda del mayor enterrando su rostro en el pecho de este.

Estuvieron abrazados por un rato mientras Aladdin se calmaba un poco y Alibaba acariciaba su cabeza en modo de consolación. Sherezade les dijo que tenían que volver al barco, llegaron al barco y Sherezade hablo en privado con Titus y le explico la situación en que los dos se encontraban. Sherezade vio a los dos chicos y reía se llevaban muy bien.

-Siento algo cuando veo a esos dos….-dijo Sherezade viendo a Alibaba y Aladdin jugueteando entre ambos, hablando felices y se daban uno que otro abrazo. ~Esto es algo llamado amor~ pensó Sherezade con una sonrisa.

Sherezade dejo que Titus volviera a la cuidad con la pequeña niña que el cuidaba, a Titus le hizo muy feliz, le dijo a Aladdin que el imperio de Reim retiraría sus tropas en la mañana y que le avisara a los magos de Magnostadt. Aladdin asintió y le pregunto a Sherezade si Alibaba podía acompañarlos a la cuidad. Ella asintió y los dejo ir, se despidieron de la sacerdotisa y se fueron volando con Titus ya que el bastón de Aladdin había quedado destrozado en la guerra por Muu. Todos llegaron a la cuidad muchas personas estaban heridas pero las demás ayudaban con los heridos. Titus les dijo que se dirigiría a su casa a ver a Marga y se dirigió a su casa dejando a Alibaba y Aladdin juntos y solos. Ambos caminaban donde Aladdin tenía su pequeña casa a la par de Titus, hablaban pero Alibaba parecía estar distraído.

-¿Sucede algo Alibaba-kun?- pregunto Aladdin muy curioso viendo al rubio.

-Aladdin tengo algo que decirte- dijo Alibaba parando el paso del pequeño enfrente de la pequeña casa. Se acercó al más pequeño y lo abrazo protectoramente.

-A…Alibaba-kun ¿estás bien?- dijo Aladdin nervioso por el abrazo del rubio no es la primera vez que lo hacía pero se sentía nervioso y también sintió su corazón latir mucho cuando Alibaba le dijo que tenía algo que decirle.

-Aladdin yo te quiero- dijo Alibaba haciendo una pausa para verlo a los ojos, si de algo se había dado cuenta es que desde la primera vez que conoció al pequeño peli azul se enamoró de sus locuras, sus divertidas acciones y de lo tierno y lindo que le parecía el pequeño.

-Yo también te quiero Alibaba-kun- dijo Aladdin con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

-Pero Aladdin yo no es un quiero de amigos- dijo desviando la mirada- lo que quiero decir es Te amo Aladdin- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y viendo a Aladdin quien estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas como hizo en el barco pequeño. ~ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?~ pensó Alibaba viendo a Aladdin y sobo su mejilla.- No te presiono Aladdin, si n sientes lo mismo que yo no te forzare a hacerlo solo quería que lo supieras- iba separarse del abrazo que tenían con Aladdin, pero el peli azul se lo impidió sorprendiendo al más alto.

-Alibaba-kun ¿hablas enserio?- pregunto Aladdin aun con la cabeza baja ocultando su sonrojo y aferrándose al pecho del mayor.

-Si. Muy enserio Aladdin- dijo Alibaba abrazando más fuerte a Aladdin acariciando suavemente la cabeza del más bajo- Pero como dije antes no te presionare, solo necesitaba que lo supieras- dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa en su rostro pero en sus ojos se revelaba tristeza.

-Alibaba-kun no sé lo que siento hacia ti pero sé que cuando no estuviste conmigo estuve muy triste no podía soportar escribir muchas cartas de cuanto te extrañaba pero no me atrevía a mandarlas, también cuando volví a verte mi corazón latía muy fuertemente y no paraba de hacerlo- dijo Aladdin haciendo una pausa con Alibaba sorprendido por lo dicho del menor-¿Qué será este sentimiento Alibaba-kun?- pregunto inocentemente viendo con una sonrisa tierna al rubio.

Alibaba se acercaba al rostro del menor mientras le sobaba la mejilla con una mano y sujetaba la cintura de Aladdin acercándolo a él, lo que provoco un sonrojo muy notorio en el peli azul. El pequeño era nuevo en eso del amor y no sabía qué hacer.

-Eso significa que me amas, idiota- dijo Alibaba cerrando la distancia de los pocos centímetros que tenían entre ambos besando la pequeña pero linda boca del peli azul en un tierno beso que duro unos minutos hasta que ambos sentían la necesidad de respirar, se separaron pero permaneciendo aun en el abrazo que tenían antes, Alibaba estaba muy feliz de ser correspondido y Aladdin muy pero muy sonrojado después de todo era la primera vez que había dado un beso, se sentía muy avergonzado. No les importo la gente que les había visto extraño durante el beso, en ese tiempo todo a su alrededor había quedado en blanco eran solamente ellos dos y nadie más.

Titus quien había ido de compras con Marga y volvían juntos tuvo que distraer a la pequeña cuando vio desde lejos a Alibaba y Aladdin dándose un beso, Marga estaba muy pequeña aun para explicarle eso, le tapo de inmediato los ojos y sonrió Sherezade-sama tenía razón esos dos serían más que amigos con verlos en el estado que quedaron en el pequeño barco donde habían hablado. No los conocía desde antes pero lo del barco le basto para saber que ellos dos se amaban y era sincero. Titus entro con Marga sin antes sonreír otra vez viendo a esos dos abrazados viéndose con amor y ternura, hacían muy buena pareja Sherezade-sama nunca fallaba en lo que decía. Titus se dirigió a la entrada de su casa con Marga para dejar solos a los tortolos.

-Buenas noches Alibaba-san, Aladdin- grito Titus con una sonrisa traviesa dirigida a ambos desde la entrada de su casa, entrando a la casa con la pequeña.

Alibaba se separó del acogedor abrazo que tenía con Aladdin al escuchar el "buenas noches" del otro rubio quien reía traviesamente y viendo la actitud del oji verde se sonrojo, Aladdin estaba en el mismo estado no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Titus, ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?, se preguntaban ambos mirándose pero entendiéndose perfectamente. Alibaba quería seguir con Aladdin pero no lo haría en público, lo tomo del brazo y abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede Alibaba-kun?- dijo Aladdin cuando fue sujetado por la mano de Alibaba.

-Nada solo quiero entrar- dijo Alibaba arrastrando a Aladdin dentro de la pequeña casa.

La casa era sencilla, una pequeña cocina, una sala y un dormitorio donde se encontraba una cama de tamaño mediano algo pequeña, Alibaba llevaba a Aladdin a la cama de su dueño, Alibaba lanzo a Aladdin a la cama y se puso encima de él dándole un abrazo. Aladdin lo miraba primero confundido pero cuando sintió el abrazo lo correspondió inmediatamente.

-Aladdin- dijo llamando la atención del pequeño debajo de él.

-¿Qué pasa Alibaba-kun?- dijo Aladdin con el comportamiento del rubio encima de él.

-Te amo- dijo Alibaba separándose un poco del abrazo pero sin soltar a Aladdin con un pequeño sonrojo y una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia Aladdin, haciendo sonrojar al peli azul ante las palabras del rubio.

-Yo también te amo Alibaba-kun- dijo Aladdin apretando más el abrazo y sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Él sabía que lo amaba pero no estaba seguro aun al 100%, cuando escucho a Alibaba decir que lo amaba lo hizo muy feliz.

Alibaba se acercó a la boca del menor y le deposito un beso tierno, pero él quería más de ese pequeño así que en medio del beso mordió suavemente el labio del menor haciéndolo soltar un pequeño gemido, dando paso a la juguetona lengua del rubio, la cual empezó a jugar con la lengua del menor haciendo el beso apasionado, se separaron dejando un leve hilo de saliva que los unía.

-Aladdin, quiero saber si ¿quieres continuar?- dijo Alibaba viendo a los ojos a Aladdin con un brillo en sus pupilas entre deseo y amor.

-Alibaba-kun, yo te amo y tú me amas, es suficiente para mí y poder seguir si tú quieres- dijo Aladdin sonriéndole tiernamente a Alibaba. Aladdin sabía a lo que se refería Alibaba podía ser pequeño pero ellos sabían que de inocente no tenía nada. (n/a: Todos sabemos eso lol)

-Está bien Aladdin- dijo Alibaba besando otra vez apasionadamente al menor que correspondió abrazando el cuello del mayor acercándose más a él para profundizar más el beso.

Se separaron del beso jadeando y buscando algo de aire, Alibaba bajo al cuello del menor mordiendo y besando cada parte del delicioso cuello del peli azul, sacándole alguno que otro suspiro y gemido de la boca del menor, le quito la ropa de la academia al peli azul dejándolo solo en ropa interior, Aladdin se avergonzó su cuerpo comparado al de Alibaba era pequeño y frágil. Alibaba se quitó también sus ropas para estar los dos en el mismo estado, se acercó a los delicados botones rosados del pequeño para lamerlos y morderlos, jugando con ellos haciendo sacar gemidos de la boca por el placer que sentía al ser tocado por Alibaba.

-A….Alibaba-kun- gimió el pequeño peli azul al sentir como Alibaba jugaba con sus pequeños pezones haciéndolo sentir bien.

El rubio puso una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que sus caricias enloquecían cada vez más a su peli azul, Alibaba bajo su mano a la única prenda que tenía el pequeño y se deshizo de ella dejando ver el miembro de Aladdin, hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior dejando ver su miembro que ya estaba erecto, Aladdin al ver la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos se preocupó un poco. ¿Cómo podría aguantar eso en su interior?, era la pregunta que se tenía en la mente Aladdin viendo a Alibaba de pies a cabeza.

-No te preocupes Aladdin- dijo Alibaba en el oído de Aladdin tensándolo un poco más.

-A….Alibaba-kun, p….pero es muy g….grande- dijo Aladdin nervioso viendo el miembro erecto del mayor.

-Aladdin, no te hare daño si llego a lastimarte me detendré- dijo Alibaba juntando la frente con la del peli azul y depositándole un beso tierno en los labios para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-E….está bien- dijo Aladdin dándole un beso a Alibaba poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor.

Alibaba continúo con su tarea pero esta vez bajo a la pequeña y virginal entrada del menor, metió tres dedos en su boca para lubricarlos y se dirigió a la entrada del menor, tensando un poco a Aladdin, al sentirlo nervioso y tenso Alibaba le dio un beso tierno mientras metía el primer dedo en la entrada del peli azul.

-Ahh- dijo Aladdin un poco incómodo por sentir algo dentro de él.

-¿te lastime Aladdin?- pregunto Alibaba preocupado por el estado del pequeño, pero recibió como respuesta un beso en los labios de Aladdin indicándole a Alibaba que podía continuar.

El rubio metió el segundo dedo en la entrada del menor, esta vez gimió entre dolor y placer ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener algo en su interior.

-Ahh- gimió Aladdin con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Alibaba las observo y beso las mejillas secándole las lágrimas.

Alibaba movía en la entrada del pequeño sus dos dedos, cuando vio que se acostumbró, metió su tercer dedo y Aladdin gemía ahora únicamente de placer, para Alibaba tener a su peli azul así en ese estado se excitaba cada vez más haciendo que su miembro le palpitara. Alibaba retiro los dedos del interior del pequeño, observando que el pequeño movía sus caderas pidiendo inconscientemente que los volviera a introducir. El rubio se acercó y lo dio otro beso en los labios.

-Aladdin, si te duele me dices y me detengo ¿entiendes?- dijo Alibaba acomodando las pierna del peli azul colocándolas a los lados de su cuerpo para que pudiera ser más fácil penetrarlo.

-Está bien Alibaba-kun- dijo Aladdin levantándose de la cama se levantó abrazándose de Alibaba con sus brazos en el cuello y sus piernas rodeando la cintura del mayor.

Alibaba volvió a recostar a Aladdin, lo beso para distraerlo mientras ponía su miembro en la entrada del pequeño que estaba ya dilatada, se fue metiendo en la entrada del peli azul lentamente mientras lo besaba. Aladdin se aferró del cuello del rubio al principio sentía dolor el miembro de Alibaba era muy grande. Después de unos minutos después de besarse, para esperar que el pequeño se acostumbrara a la intromisión en su interior, el rubio sufría el interior del pequeño lo apretaba pero se sentía muy bien y mientras se besaban dejaba uno que otro suspiro en la boca del menor.

-Mm ¿Te suele todavía Aladdin?- dijo Alibaba mirando a Aladdin a los ojos.

-Ahh, no, Alibaba-kun puedes continuar- dijo Aladdin abrazando al rubio del cuello y sonriendo.

Con el permiso de Aladdin, Alibaba se empezaba a mover en el interior del menor lentamente haciendo gemir de placer al menor y el suspiraba al sentir el interior del menor que se sentía muy bien. Sujeto las caderas del menor mientras este le abrazaba la espalda incrustándole un poco las uñas a Alibaba por el placer que sentía, el rubio comenzó a dar embestidas cada vez más fuertes, sujeto el miembro erecto del menor y comenzó a masajearlo y masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que las embestidas que daba en el interior de Aladdin, los dos ya estaban es su límite. Alibaba subía el ritmo de las embestidas y el ritmo de los masajes del miembro del peli azul, ambos llegaron al clímax, Alibaba corriéndose en el interior de Aladdin y Aladdin corriéndose entre los vientres de ambos. Alibaba se retiró del interior de Aladdin, se acostó junto a este secándole el sudor de la frente del menor cariñosamente mientras Aladdin sonreía por el acto del rubio.

-Te amo Aladdin- dijo Alibaba abrazando la cintura del menor y acercándolo a él tapándolos a ambos con una cobija.

-Yo también te amo Alibaba-kun- dijo Aladdin acomodándose en el pecho del mayor.

-Cierto se me olvidaba preguntarte algo- dijo Alibaba sobando la cabeza del menor cariñosamente.

-¿Qué cosa Alibaba-kun?- dijo Aladdin levantando la vista para ver al rubio.

-¿quieres ser mi novio Aladdin?- dijo Alibaba apretando el abrazo y besando la frente del menor.

-Claro que si- dijo Aladdin depositándole un beso a Alibaba en los labios y volviéndose a acomodar en el pecho del rubio.

Con esas últimas palabras los dos se durmieron inmediatamente, ambos con una sonrisa, esa noche seria su primera noche pero no la última que tendrían juntos, Alibaba y Aladdin tenían una sonrisa los dos se amaban mutuamente y lo harían pasara lo que pasara.

Fin~

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado w espero sus reviews, sugerencias, quejas, menos insultos.**

**PD: Es mi primer Shota ¿Qué les pareció?, creen que necesito mejorar acepto consejos y sugerencias.**

**Bye abrazos y besos x3**


End file.
